


And She Can't Get Enough

by Elva_Barr



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elva_Barr/pseuds/Elva_Barr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not so much giving Santana a lap dance as she is just rubbing herself against her, and she knows that Santana's pants have to be kind of messy at this point, because she's really wet, and her underwear isn't so much underwear as it is decoration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the incredible wildejoy (LJ). Concrit always welcome! Warnings: slightly drunken sex, sex between consenting minors, public sex

"Let's give them a _show_ , Berry."

Rachel looks around nervously, leans down and whispers in Santana’s ear, "I don’t want to – I just, um, I'm wearing this frankly adorable and super appropriate, totally not slutty but actually really tiny pair of underwear and your pants are nice and I don’t want to ruin them and oh my gosh, Santana – "

Santana yanks Rachel down into her lap, hands slipping under her skirt to grip her upper thighs. "Jesus, Berry, just - ugh, God you annoy me sometimes," she says, shifting her left hip up between Rachel's legs.

Rachel wants to say something to that, some brilliant rejoinder, but Santana's hip is _right there_ and she kind of loses her train of thought, barely able to breathe out, "Just what?"

Santana's sharp look towards her is tangible, and it feels just as electric as the nails scratching at the hem of her skirt. "Can you come from this? Are you that turned on right now?"

She can't speak, Santana's hip is grinding into her and it feels good, but all Rachel can think about are Santana's shiny black pants with her – well, her stuff – all over it, just messy and wet and everybody would know when Santana stands up. She tries to lift her hips away a little, but Santana's grip is firm, and she whispers, "Don't worry, you'll get me new pants."

Rachel _squeaks_. Santana kind of shifted her when she tried to move away, and now her underwear is pressing right up against her clit, Santana's upper thigh pushing it closer and closer. She sighs, moves her hips in a tight little circle, and it's like she can't stop - she's moving her hips over and over again, hoping that Santana doesn't move away, because it feels so good, just rocking back and forth sends little jolts of pleasure through her body.

She's not so much giving Santana a lap dance as she is just rubbing herself against her, and she knows that Santana's pants have to be kind of messy at this point, because she's really wet, and her underwear isn't so much underwear as it is decoration.

Rachel feels kind of lost in the sensation, so she doesn't notice when Santana's hands slide under her shirt to grip her waist. She nearly squeaks again, and just as she has control of herself, she moans, "Santana!" The intent was to admonish her, but it kind of sounds like she's moaning out her name while they're having sex - which - well, Rachel isn't sure when that happened, and she's not sure how comfortable she is with everybody seeing her like this, but she reasons that it can't be any worse than her drunken rendition of "Tomorrow" from her first-ever breakout musical hit, _Annie_.

Santana keeps her hands where they are, scratching her nails slightly against Rachel's ribs, shifting her leg up again when Rachel stops moving to look around the room, which, wow, everybody is staring at them. Santana digs her nails in a little, and she doesn't even have to lean up too far to whisper in Rachel's ear, "Don't worry about them, just keep riding me. Unless you want to worry about them? Shit, I bet you're into that. Everybody's looking at you, Berry. They can all see what a slut you are, can't even give me a proper lapdance without needing to get off. God," she growls the last word, biting Rachel's ear a little harder than Rachel would like, really, but she can't complain because it sends another rush of heat down to her stomach.

Good god, she can _feel_ that she's already made Santana's pants wet, not a lot, like, she's not some kind of monster freak with a weird - you know, but she's definitely gotten Santana's pants wet and it shouldn't turn her on, but it does. Rachel rocks down onto Santana's thigh, starting a faster rhythm now and Santana helps her out, flexing the muscle in her thigh every time she moves her hips closer, like she's keeping a rhythm.

Santana's breath tickles her hair, and Rachel makes a small noise, hands tightening on Santana's shoulders. "Can you - can you kiss my neck?" Rachel asks, and she's worried that she was too quiet until Santana bites down, hard, high up on her shoulder.

Rachel means to make a snide comment about vampirism, but Santana starts sucking kisses up the slope of her neck, not the gentle kisses that Finn likes, the ones she can barely feel except for afterwards, when the air feels cool where he'd licked her - but hard, unrelenting kisses. She's not necessarily biting, but she can feel Santana's teeth dragging against her skin, and between Santana's mouth and Santana's thigh, she feels disturbingly like she's going to _come_ , and soon.

"Santana," she says, and Santana makes a little noise into her throat. "I think I'm, _Santana_ , I think I'm going to - oh, you, you - " Rachel trails off when Santana hits a spot right under her jaw, this spot she didn't even know she had: it feels incredible, and she almost misses it when Santana says, "Finally, get with the program."

Rachel makes a little noise, _not_ a squeak, but just a little noise to tell Santana to keep going, not to stop pressing her mouth right there, and thank goodness because Santana keeps her mouth right where it is, biting down a little bit, and her thigh is still flexing up against her, it must be tired by now, but it feels so good and she can feel everybody's gaze on her, everybody staring as she grinds down and harder and - _holy shit_ , she's right there, and Santana knows it, Santana just pushes into her harder, lifting her up with her hips and it makes her orgasm just remarkably more intense than it's frankly ever been, just - just like she's always thought it should feel, in her daydreams.

"Oh," Rachel sighs, slumping against Santana, hips still rocking back and forth a little bit before they slow to a halt. She sighs again, breathing out into Santana's hair.

Artie's the first to start clapping - he's the one that dared her to give Santana a lapdance in the first place, so it's predictable - but soon everybody is slow clapping, maybe part in irony, but Rachel can definitely see Puck in front of her, and she can also definitely see the bulge in Puck's pants, the one that Lauren is slowly rubbing with the heel of her hand.

Santana hisses at everybody, grabbing Rachel's butt, and standing, making Rachel stand with her. Rachel's kind of leaning up against Santana at this point, and she lifts a hand to wave goodbye at everybody as they walk to the door. " _Don't_ come up to Berry's room, and I'm talking to you, Hummel."

Kurt giggles - he's way past the giggly stage of his drunkenness at this point, so he might have missed all of it, but he will definitely perk up at the sound of his own name. He shouts, "Have fun, Satan!", but they barely hear it as they walk up the stairs to Rachel's room.

Rachel cuddles her nose against Santana's neck as Santana closes the door to her room, and she's a little distressed because she should probably make Santana have an orgasm now that Santana's done it to her, but she has no idea how to even start doing that. The best way to approach a problem is with teamwork, so she says, "Santana, how do I do it for you?"

Santana pulls away, squinting at Rachel. "What? Never mind, get up on your desk - I want to hear you squeak again."

Rachel doesn't know why, but Santana's tone makes her want to do everything she asks for, and she walks back to her (thankfully empty) desk, and hikes herself up on it. Santana stalks forward and puts her hands on Rachel's hips, scooting her down on the desk so she's just on the edge.

"You know what I'm going to do, right, Berry?" Santana asks, kneeling down on the plush pink carpeting - no, seriously, Berry needs a lobotomy because that shit is _pink_ \- and pushing Rachel's legs apart.

Rachel gasps, and she's having a hard time keeping her balance: her thighs are trembling with the effort, and Santana bites at one of them before sliding her underwear down. She looks at them distastefully - Rachel doesn't know why, they are a charming shade of chartreuse - before tossing them to the ground.

Rachel grabs the side of the desk to try to keep herself steady, but it isn't easy, especially after all the tequila. She's sober enough to be really, really embarrassed about giving Santana a not-really-lapdance, but still a little dizzy. Or is that the blood rushing from her brain to her nether regions?

Rachel's thrown out of her reverie when Santana pushes her already-short skirt up, holding it against her stomach and bringing her mouth to Rachel. "Oh - you're - you're really, wow, okay," Rachel starts, and she means to tell Santana that it's okay, and they don't have to do anything, really, but Santana breathes heavy over her, and it's just - it feels _wow_ is the best way Rachel can describe it, she wants Santana's mouth on her _all the time_.

Santana just affixes her whole mouth right onto Rachel, right _on her_ , and her tongue wanders out to slide along her slit, licking across her clitoris a little bit too hard, actually, and Rachel makes a little noise, a -

Santana pulls back and laughs. "You squeaked," she mocks, and flicks her tongue across her clit again, harder this time, "you're hilarious, Berry," she says, but it doesn't sound nearly as mean when she puts her mouth back on Rachel's clit, tongue slipping down to tease at her entrance. She brings a hand down, one of them still on her stomach, holding the skirt up, the other sliding down to slide _up_ , two fingers right into Rachel, and it's a good thing she's kind of relaxed already, because that would not have worked otherwise.

Santana hums, crooking her fingers up at the same time that she strokes the flat of her tongue hard against Rachel's clit, and - Rachel doesn't so much squeak as she does _scream_ , a tiny eruption of a shout, and it's actually pretty loud. Santana's disappointed that she didn't yell out her name, but she shrugs it off as one of the many great injustices of life.

She keeps her fingers where they are, rubbing them right against where Rachel is the most sensitive, glad that she didn't put on fake nails for the party. Or maybe Berry likes it rough? Santana rubs her teeth down the side of Rachel's cunt, and is rewarded with another little squeak, more like a whimper, actually.

Rachel's moving her hips again, trying to nudge Santana's fingers even harder against her g-spot, and Santana tries to keep her still, using the hand on her stomach to push her down. She thrusts her fingers out, and then harder in, pressing _hard_ , sucking at her clit, flicking her tongue against her faster and faster until Rachel just -

"Aah, _oh my god_ , Santana, it's, oh, okay you can - haa - you can stop now, Santana," Rachel breathes out, laughing as she tries to push Santana away with her knees. Santana crooks her fingers up again - _oh my god_ \- before sliding her fingers out, gripping Rachel's thighs, using them to push herself up to standing.

Rachel stands, too, or, she tries, her legs are sort of wobbly, so she just leans against Santana, kissing sloppily at her collarbone. "You gave me orgasms, can you take me to bed now?" Rachel says, kind of whining, but it's not like Santana minds. At this point, it's sort of cute.

She walks Rachel back to her bed, and they both flop down. Santana's thinking that she'll kiss Rachel a little, maybe get her to bring her off, and go back down to the party to watch Princess and the Stunted Knight make out, but Rachel wraps one of her arms and one of her legs around Santana, effectively trapping her. Santana sighs, bites Rachel's nose in retaliation, and closes her eyes.


End file.
